New World, New Challenges
by Jenza1202
Summary: PRZLOTR crossover: During a fight with Cogs, Adam is somehow transported to Middle Earth. With no obvious way back, he joins the Fellowship on their mission to destory the One Ring. Read and Review.
1. Of arrivals and language lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Okay… this story is based on a piece for work that Manders1953 began, and didn't finish – and therefore I'd like to thank her for letting me make use of the idea… and also betaing for me.**

It had started of a normal day. Tommy, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Adam were out at the local park – having a picnic to celebrate the victory of Tanya's baseball team, and Adam's winning of the Martial Arts Tournament.

All was peaceful… and calm – until King Mondo sent some Cogs to break up the party.

Adam and Tommy had been the first to react – quickly making their way into battle – followed by Tanya, Rocky at Kat.

"Ah man…" Rocky moaned as Tommy threw a Cog over his shoulder and onto the Picnic blanket. "There were sandwiches in there…" he quickly spun into a low kick, knocking over another Cog.

Meanwhile, several Cogs had managed to draw Adam to the opposite end of the park, separating him from the rest of the Rangers, easily pinning him down against a tree – whilst others rained punches and kicks down on him.

Struggling, Adam tried to free his hands so he could use his Communicator, but eventually gave up.

"Guys! A little help!" Adam yelled. "It would be appreciated!"

A barrage on punches and kicks was the only reply he received.

On the other side of the park, the Rangers were beginning to wonder where Adam and several of the Cogs have got to.

"Adam!" Tanya called. "Adam where are you?"

At that moment the familiar beep rang through their communicators. It was Rocky who answered it.

"What's up Zordon?" He asked.

"Rangers… Adam is on the other side of the park… he was drawn that way by several Cogs… he is injured… you must go to his aid…"

"We're on our way…" Rocky replied, looking up to see his three friends already running towards the corpse.

"Adam!" Tanya yelled, seeing the green Ranger weakly trying to ward off the attack. His face was covered in bruises, and he looked barely conscious.

"Haven't you guys learnt anything about honour…" Tommy began, charging forward to free his friend.

A bright green light cut him off, as it surrounded Adam and the Cogs, causing everyone to close their eyes. When it vanished – all the Cogs were lying on the ground – damaged and unable to fight…and Adam… was gone.

"What happened?" Kat asked, looking around. "What was that? Where's Adam?"

"Lets get back to the Command Centre… maybe Billy, Alpha and Zordon can tell us… maybe they teleported him out when they had the chance… or maybe Mondo has caught him…" Tommy replied, looking around.

The four Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre, wondering where on earth – or indeed in the universe – their watchful and intelligent friend was.

Meanwhile, Adam felt like he was falling. His whole body was radiating with pain and he could feel himself drifting towards unconsciousness. His warm brown eyes opened, and widened when he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. He closed them again, preferring not to see what happened when he finally landed He hit the ground, awkwardly bouncing as he did so – feeling a pain shoot up his left arm.

'Broken…' he thought weakly. 'Great…that's just what I need…'

He opened his eyes tiredly, and looked around – just in time to see a worried looking figure kneel down next to him, saying something in a language he didn't understand… or maybe it was his hearing acting up… he lost consciousness, unaware of the strong arms lifting him off the ground.

Lord Elrond carefully applied the last of the clean bandages, and took a step back, admiring his work. He had been a Healer in Rivendell for many a year… but this had to be the strangest case he had ever dealt with in his life.

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had arrived yesterday, leading his horse, on which lying across the saddle, was battered and bruised figure – saying… that he had fallen out of the sky in a ray of green light.

He had been battered, and bruised… with a simple break to his right arm. Not injuries Orcs, bandits or Goblins would leave… there were no knife, sword or arrow wounds. – and this raised a very important question… what had attacked him?

Instead, the lithe figure hand only been beaten… by something stronger then the average human. Elrond's quick mind reeled at the thought of another danger out there… something stronger then Orcs…

He was drawn from his thoughts by his friend, Gandalf the Grey clearing his throat.

"Elrond… the child is waking."

Elrond turned to look back at his patient – indeed his eyes were open, and looking around tiredly.

"…Where…" he croaked, his voice strained

"Peace young one." Elrond said to him, "You are safe within the walls of Rivendell… what is your name?"

"…Adam…" the injured man replied slowly. "Who are you… and… if you excuse the question… what are you…"

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendel…" Elrond began to explain. "…I am an elf… "he paused. "As are you Adam."

Adam's eyes widened slightly, and he raised his left hand to his ears – feeling for the point. His surprise was clear to all when his fingers met a delicate point.

"…How?" he asked.

It was Elrond's turn to look surprised, and he bent over the bed, placing his hand on Adam's forehead.

"It would appear that you have received a worse head injury then we first thought Adam… I believe that it would be best if I put you into another healing sleep for a few days… you'll wake up feeling much better."

"Peace Elrond… the lad has the right to be confused…" Gandalf broke in. "I am Gandalf my young friend… I am a wizard."

Adam observed the greying haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I gather you have something to do with me being here then? Would you mind filling me in…as I haven't quiet caught up yet?"

Elrond knitted his eyebrows as he tried to work out what was going on. It was clear he was confused at the happenings.

'Gandalf knows something… he seems to believe that Adam… is not lying when he didn't know what an Elf was… and seemed surprised to find out that he is one.'

"Indeed I do not…" Gandalf replied. "Although we might want to retire somewhere more private… Elrond, may we make use of your private study? You're welcome to come with us."

"By all means…" Elrond replied, picking up a bundle of clothing and placing it onto the table. "Adam… my daughter made these clothes up for them… Gandalf and I will wait outside…"

Adam nodded his head, half in understanding, and half as a bow. If Elrond was royalty… then he'd better respect him.

Half an hour later, Adam found himself sat in a comfortable study, a mug of a warm, sweet smelling liquid in one hand.

"I'll begin the story by settling Elrond's fears… I know he gets upset when he doesn't know what's going on under his roof…" Gandalf began, giving the elf in question a smile. "When we began planning this Quest… I decided that the Fellowship… whoever forms it… might require help… so I cast a spell… a spell to summon a strong warrior to this place… however… I never expected them to come from another world"

Elrond's eyes blinked in surprise, before turning round to face Adam looking at him – he quickly discovered that Adam was just as surprised as he was.

"Then where did those injuries come from?" Elrond asked.

"I can answer that one…" Adam commented. "My friends and I… were attacked… we were defending ourselves when a group of them cornered me… and ganged up on me… I think I passed out… and I woke up here…"

"Attacked? By what?" Gandalf asked, surprised.

"A type of creature called 'Cogs'…" Adam replied, not really wanting to get into a large conversation. "There is a creature trying to take over our home… and my friends and I form the team that defends the earth…"

"Team? You mean there are not armies to defend against this threat?" Gandalf asked, musing to himself.

"No, there are just the five of us, three males, two females," Adam replied slowly, trying to work out how exactly to explain Zordon and the 'Power' to the Elf and wizard. "Our mentor sends for us when our services are needed, and we deal with whatever the problem is."

"Yet you have no weapons…" a voice commented from a corner. Another elf, with silvery blonde hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey it's you!" Adam commented recognizing him for the elf that head approached him as he passed out on the road.

The elf smiled.

"Indeed, I am Legolas." the blonde elf replied. "I have heard most of what has been said. I apologize for listening in. I was waiting for you Lord Elrond… but when you came in with Adam and Gandalf I felt that it would be best for me to not interrupt you."

Elrond let out a fatherly like smile.

"It does not matter soon most people will know of Adam's presence in Middle Earth, although I would prefer for the fact he is not from Middle Earth to remain a secret."

Legolas nodded and took a seat on one of the empty seats.

"So, weapons?" he asked.

"My body is my weapon…" Adam replied. "I use a mixture of Martial Arts, kick boxing and Boxing to protect myself from opponents, but like in all fights… when there are many more enemies then yourself, you cannot defend yourself against them all."

"Indeed." Legolas had to agree. Everyone could see he was intrigued by the idea of fighting with one's body and nothing else. "You will have to show me some of these, Arts…"

Adam nodded.

"I'll trade you, I'll teach you some martial arts, if you explain to me, about this Quest I've heard about? And what are elves supposed to do anyway?"

It was three weeks later, that Adam and Legolas were sat together in the library – with Legolas teaching Adam how to speak Sindarin, the more common form of Elvish.

Legolas was holding up an dagger, as Adam wracked his mind – trying to remember what is was called in Sindarin. Sitting by the fire, was Erestor, who was talking to Gandalf. Both tutor and wizard were amused by the lesson – Erestor especially as he had never heard to elf that did not know how to speak Sindarin.

"Sikil…" Adam guessed, almost certain he was right.

Legolas grinned and nodded, putting the dagger down, and picking up another item – a carving of a frog.

"Cabor…" Adam answered confidently – he had learnt that one easily – what with the frog being his spirit animal and all.

Legolas nodded, and went for a third item a horn, and then handed it to Adam – who quickly looked it over. It was the type you'd blow to create a noise… to signal for attention.

"Romba." he answered.

Legolas nodded and grinned, before pointing towards where Gandalf was.

"Enwina." Adam answered a sly grin on his face.

Legolas began laughing, whilst Erestor tried to withhold his amused smile with a hand. Gandalf glared at Adam.

"Enwina kuruvar…" Adam corrected quickly

Gandalf continued to glare, although from within his beard, it was clear that he was trying not to start laughing as well.

"…alright… handa kuruvar…" Adam replied. "Stop glaring, Its kinda freaking me out…"

It was Erestor's turn to look confused. He had never heard language like that. Most of it sounded like the tongue of humans – but there were some strange words.

"Adam, where are you from?" he finally asked, his knowledge hungry mind wanting to learn of the strange elf's past.

Adam, Legolas and Gandalf quickly exchanged looks, before Gandalf himself decided to answer the question

"Adam's parents were killed by Orcs, when he was naught but a young elfling, and he was found by a group of rogues, and raised by them." Gandalf explained. "That is why his speech is strange, and cannot speak Elvish… Legolas found him injured in the road as he travelled here."

Erestor looked surprised, and observed the strange elf.

"Hmm, what about the Moon Elfish features?" he questioned. "Skin that colour has never been a feature of any elf that I know of... but I've heard descriptions of them in information about the moon elves…"

Legolas looked towards Adam and grinned apologetically as Gandalf answered the question.

"I have also wondered whether Adam is a Moon Elf or not, however he cannot tell me… and I have no way of proving that he is one."

Erestor nodded, accepting this answer, before leaving the room, muttering something about finding a certain book in his personal libary. Gandalf looked towards Adam.

"Can you remember that?"

"Parents killed by Orcs… I was raised by rogues… found injured by Legolas… that is why I speak a whacky version of the common tongue." Adam replied. "I think I've got it."

"I think I'm going to be taking language lessons from you…" Legolas commented. "Whacky? Yeah? Kinda? Freaking? What do they all mean?"

"Yeah, is a slang version of yes," Adam commented. "Whacky… means strange. Kinda is a quick way of saying 'Kind of' and Freaking, in the sense I used it, means scaring."

"I feel that I'll be taking language lessons from you as well. Just so I can understand you…" Legolas muttered, a grin playing on his features.


	2. Of decisions and departures

In the Command Centre – Billy was working furiously trying to track down Adam's whereabouts. So far there had been no sign – and the others – including Zordon were beginning to get concerned.

"He was injured…" Kat commented, siding up to her boyfriend. "We need to find him… he could have broken ribs or a concussion…"

"Billy is doing the best he can Katherine…" Zordon reminded the Pink Ranger. "He is trying to locate Adam's morphing signature. He has a strong and powerful one as he has held many different powers, so finding him might take a few hours, but find him we will."

Billy nodded, pressing a few more keys, as Rocky and Tommy paced worriedly behind him. It was clear they were both deeply upset by their friend's absence.

Zordon to – reflected that whenever a Power Ranger went missing – it was painful, and he knew that all the Rangers would be hurt by Adam's disappearance.

Katherine would have lost a friend and advice giver. Whenever she needed advice or information – she would turn to Adam… now he was gone…

Tanya had always had feelings for Adam… and cared about him dearly. She had always been too scared to tell Adam how she felt, in fear of being turned down – or ruining the friendship the pair had. However, now that he was missing, she regretted never telling him.

'As soon as we get him back… I am going to tell him…" she mused to herself, a determined expression on her face. 'I will tell him how I feel.'

Rocky and Adam… had been best friends since they were ten…since Rocky had found Adam sitting in the corner of the playground, alone and without friends. They had quickly made friends, and soon became like brothers to one another, Rocky becoming the sibling that Adam had always wanted – and Adam becoming the brother Rocky had always wanted.

'As soon as Adam gets back… I need to tell him how much I appreciate him as a friend, how much I care about him.' Rocky mused to himself, looking at the floor of the command centre. 'How much I respect him…'

Tommy… he was missing his sparring partner. There was nothing the pair enjoyed more then spending time together on the beach, practising martial arts – Tommy teaching Adam different marital arts moves – and Adam teaching Tommy to fight with weaponry. They could spend hours together discussing the art forms.

Billy… Billy was missing his 'study buddy' – Adam was just as intelligent as Billy – and both of them could hold long conversations about everything under the sun, from how a certain building was made – to a rare and endangered plant life. Adam's different upbringing and Korean background meant that he knew a lot about the healing properties of plants.

"Rangers…"Zordon began. "I know that you are worried about Adam… but I insist that you return to your day to day lives… once King Mondo hears that Adam has vanished, he will attack earth to make the most of his absence."

With a sigh and a nod – the four Power Rangers nodded, and teleported out of the Command Centre in streams of Red, Pink, Yellow and Blue.

Adam yawned and gracefully got out of the bed he had been given for the time he was in Rivendell, stretching his lean muscles. Although the broken bone and bruises still pained him – they were healing quickly - thanks the Elven blood that now ran through his bloodstream.

The Elven blood had not only given him heightened senses – but also – enhanced speed and agility– Adam had discovered it, his marital arts had become more dangerous. – Fast paced moves becoming as fast as lightning. His gymnastic abilities had vastly improved as well.

It had been two long months since he had arrived in Middle Earth. Legolas, Gandalf and Elrond had taught him as much as they could – languages and history… Glorfindel had handled weaponry and war craft… Adam had learnt all he had to – from how to launch an arrow with deadly accuracy to how to shoot whilst riding a horse. Of course his years of being a Power Ranger were serving him well… as he had easily picked up on the art of sword play and axe play – much to Glorfindel and Legolas's surprise – and to Gimli's delight.

"Finally an elf with a bit of sense." the Dwarf had commented as the pair had sparred with their axes. "Safe in the knowledge that an axe is a decent and deadly weapon."

Adam was drawn from his musing when the person outside his door knocked again, this time with a little more force.

"Yeah, yeah…" Adam muttered, reaching for the clothing he had laid out on the wooden desk chair the night before. "Hold your horses already, I'm coming!"

Adam quickly pulled his tunic on – and crossed the room to let the person in – It was Legolas. He was dressed in simple clothing, as was Adam. Aragon was standing behind him – anticipation on his face.

"Come on Adam… the Council is about to begin! Everyone one will be waiting for us to arrive." Legolas commented. "Lord Elrond, and the other members of the Council are ready to begin."

Adam nodded, and quickly ran a comb through his hair, trying to make the wayward curls more presentable. He then, left the room closing the door behind him, and followed the blonde elf and brown haired man down the corridor.

It was three hours later that Adam emerged from the Great Hall – deep in thought about what he had heard – and what he had just agreed to do…

Frodo – a Hobbit – had agreed to carry the Ring to Mordor… his friend Samwise agreeing to go with him.

Gandalf had been the second to agree, followed by Aragon and Legolas – who was quickly followed by Gimli.

Adam had been the sixth to offer his services – agreeing to travel with them – and he had been followed by a man named Boromir.

The ninth and tenth members of the Fellowship – had been two other hobbits – Merry and Pippin.

The Fellowship had been born… four Hobbits – Two Humans – Two Elves – a Wizard and a –Dwarf would journey to Mordor to destroy The Ring…

As Adam sat in the beautiful gardens, he wondered why he had agreed to go on the journey… why he had agreed to risk his life for a world he didn't come from… the answer came to him easily.

He was a Power Ranger… he had sworn an oath the day he had become one, to protect the innocent, and fight against evil, he had sworn that he would he could not turn his back on that promise…

Billy spun around when he heard the crackle of teleportation energy. He spun around in time to see a pink stream of light touch down – vanishing to reveal Katherine Hilliard – who was dressed in only her nightgown and slippers, with a soft bunny tucked under one arm.

"I couldn't sleep." she whispered. "Not when Adam could be hurt, cold and alone somewhere." she paused. "Have you had any luck in locating Adam? He's been gone for two months!"

"I have been tracking his morphing signature, and I think I might be able to bring up a visual on the viewing globe, although we cannot communicate with him... but at least we'll know what condition he's in…" Billy paused. "The fact that we can receive signal from his morphing signature is good, it means that he is still alive."

Katherine nodded, as a stream of blue light appeared behind her – revealing Rocky. He was dressed in a pair of shorts, and a blue tank top. His dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked the Pink Ranger.

Katherine shook her head, and then smiled.

"Billy thinks he might be able to bring up a visual of Adam's location on the Viewing Globe." she explained. "We won't be able to communicate with him but we'll know what his status is, whether he's injured or not."

Rocky smiled, and reached for his communicator, punching a button. There was the sound of crackling on the other end, before he received an answer.

"Wha?" Tommy muttered. "What's going on?"

"Tommy, its Rocky… Billy thinks he can bring up a visual of Adam's location… and that he should be able to bring it up in the next few minutes. I thought that you'd want to be around for this."

There was the sound of rustling, as if Tommy had just thrown the blankets off the bed as he sat up. His reply, sounded as if he was fully awake now.

"I'm on my way."

Rocky let go of the button, and looked towards Katherine who was just finishing contacting Tanya. Several second later, two streams of light – one red and one yellow appeared, as both Tommy and Tanya teleported into the command centre. Tanya was wearing a yellow flannel dressing gown, and yellow flip flops, whilst Tommy was dressed in an old basket ball uniform. On his feet he wore old sneakers.

"I have a lock…" Billy commented suddenly. "I can bring Adam's location up on the viewing globe. We can see where and how he is."

The viewing globe flashed a few times, and a crackling, unclear picture was found – slowly it cleared revealing a group of people – dressed in travelling clothes – armed with weapons and armour – preparing to leave on a journey.

A tall, slim man with raven black hair was speaking – although they could not hear what he was saying. Ten figures stood, listening intently – five of them short – one more so then the other four – but he had a large dark brown beard. The four other who had the height of children – two of them seemed excited; the other two seemed worried,

There were three humans, all with beards – one dressed in Grey robes, the others dressed in simple travelling clothes.

The final to members, had pointed ears – although their heads were bowed so their faces could not be seen. When they lifted them however – everyone in the Power Chamber let out a startled gasp.

Standing with the travellers was a man with a pair of knives hanging in sheaths on from a belt, a beautifully crafted and carved bow hanging across his shoulders, and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back was Adam!

It was at that moment, audio came into existence.

"Now my friends please remember that the fate of Middle Earth rests in the Fellowship, if it is broken then Middle Earth is doomed. I once again thank you all for your bravery as this journey will not be without danger" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Most of you are skilled warriors and those of you who are not are in good hands I trust that Aragon, Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, and Adam, that you will take care of them and protect them."

The ten figures nodded, showing their understanding, before they all turned, and began walking down a path, heading towards the gates of the city – and towards a dark forest.

"…We will journey to the Misty Mountains." the man dressed in Gray commented, as he lead the group. "And travel across to the Golden Woods from there."

The shortest member of the group snorted.

"To the home of the Witch of the Woods?" he asked, grunting in displeasure.

"Lady Galadriel is not a Witch Gimli…" the golden haired man told the short figure. "Now don't be putting crazy ideas into Adam's head… he's only been an elf for two and a half moons…" he leant towards Adam, adding in a whisper. "Dwarves are stubborn… you'd better get used to it my friend…"

Adam had given him a smirk in return.

"I noticed…" he commented.

"A dangerous quest?" Tommy quoted. "Did you see those weapons? Adam could be killed!"

"We need to find a way to get him home…" Tanya agreed. "He didn't once mention us… and he… he's made friends with them… and he's not even human any more!"

Katherine looked worried.

"We need to get him back here… he could be killed… he could die in some godforsaken place… and left by that lot…"

Zordon frowned.

"Adam has been gone for ten weeks… we cannot expect him to sit around and wait for us to bring him back, he made friends with them, because he had to…to understand where he is… and the dangers in the place… Of course you are right we must find a way to bring him back here… " he paused. "Alpha and I will begin preparations. Billy – Rangers… please return to your homes…"


End file.
